Mamushi Unagi
'''Character First Name''' Mamushi '''Character Last Name''' Unagi '''IMVU Username''' MadaraNoAniki '''Nickname (Optional)''' Kokuja (The Black Serpent) '''Age''' 20 '''Date of Birth''' 11/12 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Kirigakurian '''Height''' 6'1" '''Weight''' 195 '''Blood Type''' AB '''Occupation''' Shinobi '''Scars/Tattoos''' None to speak of. '''Affiliation''' Unagi clan, Kirigakure. '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Cool, calulating,precise and charasmatic; Mamushi seems to embody all these traits perfectly. As an individual Mamushi tends fluant his skills in the face of his enemies. Considered a dancer upon the battlefied his body language conveys his personality thoroughly; much like his moniker and clan name he maintains a level of fluidity around himself. Mamushi is known to exude restrained confidence about himself often taunting his enemy. Despite this he can take a certain maner of speaking to people to whom he is currently not locked in combat with. '''Behaviour''' Charismatic and generally kind to people he wears this as a facade to hide his true nature. '''Nindo (optional)''' "Do excuse me as I dance on your grave." '''Summoning''' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Unagi Ichizoku '''Ninja Class''' Jounin '''Element One''' (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not '''need''' a chakra element, it is just an option.) '''Element Two''' (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not '''need''' a chakra element, it is just an option.) '''Advanced Nature''' '''''Name: '''''Unagi Technique: Lightning Eater '''''Rank:''''' N/A '''''Type:''''' Bloodline technique '''''Prerequisite(s):''''' N/A '''''Description:''''' When an Unagi consumes lightning of any sort it is then transfered to their special organs which is then instantly converted into natural energy then undergoes the process of becoming Unagi lightning once more. Electric Release Summary: The ability to manipulate electricity. Capabilities: The user can create, shape, and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from existence of charged particles (electrons or protons), which gives the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. The user is able to create/generate/increase/absorb/conduct/shape/manipulate electricity of various intensities: • Charge objects with electricity, heat them, and/or make them conduct electricity. • Increase the sharpness of objects by using electricity to create vibrations. • Paralysis Inducement and/or Jolt Inducement • Power up electronics by recharging their battery Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. Electric Release: Escalation Summary: The ability to scale walls and surfaces using electricity. Capabilities: The user of this ability can infuse their chakra to walk, crawl, and run up walls or surfaces using static electricity. In electricity, charges produce electromagnetic fields which act on other charges. Electrical currents generate magnetic fields, and changing magnetic fields generate electrical currents. Moving charges additionally produce a magnetic field. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. Electric Release: Exhalation Summary: Discharge electricity from the mouth. Capabilities: The user can breathe out electricity from their mouths. It can be a straight beam of electricity, or a ball of it. Once it hits the target, it can also jump towards any other near them, creating a chain of electricity. Limitations: May take some time to kill the target, depending on the voltage. Users of Electricity Absorption, Invulnerability, Electrical Resistance and Electric Conductivity are immune to the electricity breathed by the user. Hand Signs: Tora (Tiger) Electric Release: Generation Summary: Create bombs out of electric energy. Capabilities: The user can concentrate their chakra in a magnetic field to form electrical energy. After a certain amount of time, the magnetic field collapses, and the bomb releases electricity and kinetic energy, exploding. Limitations: The explosion takes a certain amount of time to collapse, in that time the opponent is able to escape the range if they are quick or a Skilled Shinobi. Hand Signs: I (Boar) -> Ushi (Ox) Electric Release: Radiation Summary: Release beams of electricity. Capabilities: The user can produce and project beams of concentrated electricity, which can cause very destructive explosions upon impact. Unlike simple electrical blasts, these beams do not flicker, but instead travel at a straight line at high speed; they can also flow like water, allowing them to be guided. Limitations: Low level Shinobi may not be able to rapid fire, limiting to the numbers of beams per shot. Energy output may be very dangerous, and can cause severe backfire if not aimed properly. Hand Signs: Single handed-hand seal is required to produce the beam, but none required to project the beam in different directions. Electric Release: Corruption Summary: Release low powered bursts of electricity. Capabilities: The user is able to create and project bolts of electricity and control the intensity/power of their projectiles. These bolts could be use to stun, burn, injure, or even penetrate/stab the enemy. Limitations: The bolts aren't weak, but they aren't as powerful as the full powered attack (Electric Release: Radiation). Hand Seals: Single handed-hand seal is required to produce the beam, but none required to project the beam in different directions. Electric Release: Undulation Summary: Send out a wave of electricity from the user. Capabilities: The user can create and project electrical shockwaves that can deliver concussive force. This shockwave deliver electric currents or magnetism as well. Limitations: Although the range of the attack is very wide, very skilled Shinobi are able to outrun this ability. Hand Signs: Mi (Snake) -> Tori (Bird) Electric Release: Intensification Summary: Causes surfaces to emit electricity. Capabilities: The user can make surfaces such as the ground, tables, floors, etc to emit electricity, causing lightning-damage on anything in contact with them or the lightning. Limitations: The size of the area and number of voltage depends on how powerful the user is. Hand Signs: Uma (Horse) Electric Release: Contamination Summary: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with electricity. Capabilities: Similar to Chakra Flow, the user can infuse objects with electricity empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate qualities and efficiency and use electricity in various ways to attack. This high yield of electric current through a weapon/object causes it to vibrate, increasing its cutting ability. Limitations: The sharpening of the weapon/object and its cutting ability is based on if it is a bladed weapon or not. Hand Seals: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. Electric Release: Radiation Summary: Release electrical blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons when infused with Electric Release: Contamination. Capabilities: The user can use a sword or other such bladed weapon to fire powerful beams or use the beams to enhance the slashes and stabbing powers of the swordsman. Limitations: Can only release these blasts from swords or such bladed weapons. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. Electric Release: Devastation Summary: Create and launch spheres of electricity. Capabilities: The user can generate, create compressed balls of electrical energy that are held together by their own gravity or means of a magnetic field that collapses on impact. Flight can sometimes be achieved by the user riding their lightning ball, in a control manner. With practice, the user can have the balls orbit around them, forming a defense barrier. Limitations: Insulation prevents electricity from conducting. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. Electric Release: Assimilation Summary: Send out a wave of electricity in all directions. Capabilities: The user can release massive amounts of electrical energies in every direction at once for almost unlimited scales. This ability allows the user to dispatch many foes at once and destroy large areas, like villages. Limitations: Limited to using the ability in desperate cases due to the massive amount of chakra necessary, tiring the user, a need of replenishment overwhelms them after it is used. This ability may kill allies unintentionally. Radius may be limited, depending on the amount of chakra the user has and their skill. Hand Signs: Tatsu (Dragon) -> Tora (Tiger) Electric Release: Deterioration Summary: Release attacks of electricity that can bounce off surfaces. Capabilities: The user can launch attacks that bounce off various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's electric properties. Limitations: Just because the attacks can bounce off any surface does not necessarily mean that they will hit the target, but it depends on the user's experience and skill level. Hand Signs: After the initial attack is activated, the user performs a one-handed hand seal for the ability to reflect. Electric Release: Mutilation Summary: Release electricity blasts that split into multiple fragments. Capabilities: The user is able to generate and launch projectiles that can split up into several smaller ones enabling a wider range of targets. Limitations: Fragments may be weaker than the initial blast. Targeting multiple attacks to multiple targets may be more difficult than a single one. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs to split the attack into multiple fragments, but if the initial ability requires hand signs, those would be used through a medium that would scatter the ability over a wider range. Electric Release: Emancipation Summary: Release extreme electric current in a person or object. Capabilities: The user can release extreme current to destroy almost anything, causing extreme amounts of heat and paralysis in living beings. Limitations: Limited to organic materials or inorganic materials at a time, not both unless there is contact and the user intends it. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. Electric Release: Desolation Summary: A tiny short release of electricity to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Capabilities: The user can release electricity in short bursts to cause pain or discomfort, but little actual damage since they are too low-powered to be destructive. Limitations: Cannot inflict much damage. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. Electric Release: Preservation Summary: Surround oneself in electricity. Capabilities: The user can surround themselves in electricity to possibly become an electromagnetic force, repelling and attracting things. Touching them would cause a deadly electrocution. Limitations: Like eels, the user can only do this in bursts, not continuous. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the natural ability of the Ungai clan to convert their chakra into lightning without effort. Electric Release: Observation Summary: Senses electrical stimuli. Capabilities: The user can use electroreception to locate objects around them. This is important in places where the user cannot depend on vision: for example in caves, in murky water and at night. Predators who have this sense use electric fields to detect buried prey. This sense can be passive or active: Passive: In passive electrolocation, the user senses the weak bioelectric fields generated by living beings and uses it to locate them. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles. Active: In active electrolocation, the user senses their surrounding environment by generating electric fields and detecting distortions in these fields using electroreceptor organs. This allows them to detect non-living objects as well as living beings. Limitations: Takes great amount of concentration and focus. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the fact that it is a passive ability. Electric Release: Conduction Summary: Perceive and control electronic and digital transmissions. Capabilities: The user can perceive, understand, control, generate electronic, digital, and radio transmissions without accessing any standard source of communication. Limitations: Must be in the range of radio/satellite transmission in order to access it. Not able to communicate with anything non-wireless (telephone wires, electric cars, appliances). Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the fact that it is a passive ability. Electric Release: Electroreception Summary: Using Electric Release: Conduction and Electric Release: Observation, grants ability to communicate using electroreception. Capabilities: The user is able to perceive natural electrical stimuli (Observation) and it is able to use this ability to activate electric signals (Conduction), causing tuberous electroreceptors (which are sensitive to high frequency stimuli) to call upon creatures to the user's aid. Creatures that would respond to this way of communication are members of the subclass Elasmobranchii (cartilaginous fish such as sharks, rays, skates), bony fish, monotremes, dolphins, bees, ect. Limitations: Depending on the creature's habitat, they might be unable to respond to the electroreception. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the fact that it is a passive ability. Electric Release: Regeneration Summary: Heal using electricity. Capabilities: The user can heal themselves or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repair any brain damage. Limitations: User may not be able to heal injuries if they are too severe. Control of electrons to correctly heal the injury is vital, to prevent overload and accidentally killing the recipient. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the fact that it is a passive ability. Electric Release: Manipulation Summary: Control underwater electricity. Capabilities: The user is able to absorb, generate or control electricity with distinct property of flowing within or amongst water particles without a dangerous reaction from the conjunction of these two without the electricity beng positively charged. With the increase of conductivity with water particles, the emission of electrical charges has now become more powerful than the normal electron generated electricity. Limitations: May not function as well on the surface. Hand Signs: Does not require hand signs due to the fact that it is a passive ability. Electric Release: Distortion Summary: Send a small electrical signals from the user's form to alter the nerves of the opponent to mislead their vision. Capabilities: The user can release a small electrical signal from their form that hits the opponent at fast speeds, and aims for the optical nerves of their eyes to trick their attention to be elsewhere or to shut their eyes for a moment. Limitations: This technique would not work as efficiently at longer ranges due to the fact that the signal would weaken. Hand Signs: Ne (Rat) Electric Release: Precipitation Summary: Form a compact, solid arrow of electricity that is able to be shot form an arrow at immense speeds, be dispersed into multiple arrows (maximum of 5) and explode. Capabilities: The user concentrates a moderate amount of electricity to form a compact, solid arrow that is able to be loaded into a bow. The arrow is more dangerous at its initial solidified and compressed form, but the user can choose to disperse it into multiple, less dense lighting arrows, which could explode if the user wishes. Hand Signs: No hand signs required to make the arrow, but a one-handed hand sign is required to disperse the arrow into multiple, then another is required to make the arrows release the compacted energy stored inside its solidified form to explode. Limitations: The more arrows that are dispersed from the original, the less dense they are. Electric Release: Remediation Summary: Puts the opponent in an electric box, preventing them from escaping without electrocution. Capabilities: The user fires electricity poles in four corners around the opponent, forming a compact square around them like prison walls. Hand Signs: No hand signs required to fire the poles, Tori (Bird) -> Uma (Horse) to form the box. Limitations: Although the box has blocked off all four sides like a square, its weak spots are the corners, which could be able to be broken out of but still get somewhat electrocuted if physically touched. The user must remain focused and concentrated on holding the box together. Lightning Release: Lightning Ball Rank: D The user after performing the respective hand seals, is able to create a ball of lightning that is sent at a target moving at medium speed. The ball upon contact will burst and damage as well a shock the target and anyone around the target from up to 5 meters. The shocks implemented by the ball that are not direct are minimum. Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning Rank: C This technique requires no hand seals and is able t.o send surges of lightning through the ground at at desired target electrocuting them so long as the sword or item remains implanted in the ground. There must be a constant concentration of chakra inside of the item to keep the shocking in place but the user does not have to remain near the item sending the electricity. The damage done by this attack is light but gradually picks up, also if caught in the field of electric the user's mobility is sharply decreased. Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado Rank: C By performing the respective hand seals the user is able to summon a twister of lightning which with careful chakra manipulation is able to form a dragon that will attack any target in sight. The jutsu is limited to one strike but if hit by the attack the damage is extensive. The user is permitted to control the dragons movements using his/her own natural chakra, and can even have the dragon swallow a target whole electrocuting them while imprisoned. This however is not counted as a strike and the electricity use in the dragon is light but if the controller wills it, he/she can destory the dragon counting as the electric strike. Lightning Release: Kiss of Lightning Rank: C After coming into physical contact with the opponent, the user raises their arm into the air, generating a powerful bolt of electricity which will travel through their body into the body of the opponent. The opponent takes damage by the generated electricity (Raiton users are not effected at all). As long as the contact is made with the opponent they will continuously be electrocuted. Lightning Release: Plasma Ball Rank: C Using lightning elemented chakra the user is able to create an electric barrier around themselves and comrades if needed. The barrier defends against all oncoming ninjutsu attacks and any taijutsu that comes into contact with the barrier will cost it's user a dreadful shock. The barrier is used to protect oneself and also for stalling in order to prepare a more powerful ninjutsu, the barrier however will not protect the user against genjutsu and will instantly be dispelled if any other jutsu use successfully used by the user. A skilled shinobi would use this technique to prepare any technique that may require time to use, medical ninja would use this technique in battle to heal injured allies without fear of enemy attackers. Once the electric barrier has weakened it takes time for it to recharge. The chakra used in the barrier's creation however is minimal. Lightning Release: Thunder Binding Rank:B This technique lets the user create a three-sided wall of electricity to bind their opponent. The user must have three conductors to stick in the ground to create the points. Furthermore, once the enemy is inside, if they come into contact with the wall they will be electrocuted. The only way the jutsu can be broken is if an outside party were to strike one of the walls with a strong enough attack, which will then deactivate the other walls. Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Rank: C This technique allows the user to make a shadow clone infused with lightning after performing the respective hand seals. Because it is a shadow clone, it is able to perform jutsu and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Rank:A This technique allows the user to create a wave of electricity from his hands. The user can vary it's power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Rank: C The user generates a large amount of electricity in their hands, which can then be released into conductive materials to shock their foes. Lightning Release: False Darkness Rank:B Once the user performs the required hand seals the technique allows them to emit a lightning in the shape of a spear from his/her mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock, meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This makes it nearly impossible to evade. Electric Release: Unagi's kiss Summary: '''Weapon of choice''' (Character's weapon of choice goes here. Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) '''Chakra colour''' (Character's chakra colour goes here. Example: Green, blue, yellow, ect.) '''Jutsu List''' Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu (Link to the custom jutsu, or the Naruto Wikia.) '''Allies''' (Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' (Character's backgroud information goes here. Include somewhat of a story of how your RPC came to be.) '''Roleplaying Library''' Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: =